All I have to Give
by furiri
Summary: Another song fic! Kagome goes back to her time because of a fight she had with Inuyasha, but someone will be there to show her that things will be ok eventually. Will she understand? please review!


Hello minna-san!! This is a songfic about Houjo's feelings!!! I came up with the plot while listening to Backstreet Boys' 'All I have to give' I really like that song! And well, it suited the situation I'm presenting to you right here!! Hehehe, I hope you like it, I had fun writing it! Oh! I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters showed here! Well, I hope you you like the song fic! Enjoy!  
  
All I have to give  
  
Kagome had gotten back from the feudal era a couple od days ago. As usual, she had returned to her world because of another argument with Inuyasha. But of all the possible things they always argued about, the one it hurt the most was Kikyo. And it wasn't because she'd told him to forget about her, but because once again, she'd secretly seen yet another one of their meetings. This bothered Kagome deeply, both because it hurt her to see the person she loved in another girl's arms, and because she knew there was nothing she could do; so she decided it would be best just to get back to her time for a few days. This of course, annoyed Inuyasha very much, and that's where all the argument begun.  
  
Kagome stood next to her desk putting all her books in her bag; and though the classroom was really noisy, she didn't hear anything around her, she was lost in her own thoughts, standing there with a sad look on her face.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Kagome entered the hut in wich Sango, Miroku and Shippo were having tea. Because of the way she stormed into the hut, all of them turned they faces to meet Kagome's usual upset face.  
  
"...Mou!! I don't see what's wrong with me going back to my time for a few days! I've got school you know! Idont want to fail any subjects!" she yelled as she made her way towards her bag.  
  
Inuyasha entered the hut, also with an angry funny face.  
  
"Feh! 'school, school' what's more important here is to gather all the shards!... eh?" Inuyasha gulped at the sight of Kagome's unusual angry expression.  
  
"Listen to me Inuyasha! I am going back to my time and you better not say anything else! I've made up my mind all ready!..."  
  
"Inuyasha I think Kagome's decision has been made, you better do as she says, besides, there's not beenany signs of shikon..."  
  
*whack*  
  
Miroku was now laying on the ground with swirly eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha! Why do you always have to be so violent!" yelled Shippo as he crawled on sango's shoulder.  
  
Kagome picked up her things and stood staring at the hanyou.  
  
"I'm leaving now..." she stated firmly, not taking her eyes from him.  
  
"Feh... fine, just go you wench... all that 'school' thing is obviously more important to you..." As he said this, he turned around and stormed out of the hut, leaving Kagome and the rest behind. Kagome stared at him with sad eyes.  
  
" '...You are more important to me... but you've already made your decision...'" she thought to herself as she walked outside the hut. "Ja ne! I'll see you in a couple of days..."  
  
"Sure..." said Sango while staring at the door.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK *  
  
Back in the classroom, she stopped what she was doing and stared out the window. Again, sadness reflected on her eyes, but this time, a few tears begun forming on them.  
  
" 'You really don't care... do you Inuyasha?...'" she thought to herself as she dried the tears that were falling down her cheeks, trying her best not to get noticed. But she was wrong. Someone had been watching her every move ever since she came back.  
  
Houjo stood quietly on the door of the classroom. His usual smily face had vanished as soon as he saw her standing there, not smiling this time but crying. Many times he'd asked her out, but everytime her answer was the same.  
  
"I'm sorry Houjo, but I've got to go..."  
  
Houjo smiled sadly as he remembered. How many times had she gotten away from him? He didn't remember now, it didn't matter anyway. He knew the reason. She was in love with someone else. But if so, then why was she crying? Why did she seem so sad everytime she came back to school?  
  
"I don't know what he does to make you cry, but I'll be there to make you smile... I don't have a fancy car, to get to you I'd walk a thousand miles..."  
  
" 'Hn... I bet it was this guy she likes the reason why she's crying... how can he be such an idiot; Higurashi Kagome is a really nice girl... what, doesn't he see it? He's such a fool...'" he thought to himself. Then he shook his head and got his usual smile back as he walked towards Kagome.  
  
"Higurashi?"  
  
Kagome quickly turned around when she heard someone calling her. "Ah! Houjo- kun!" she faked a smile.  
  
"Are you going home now?" he asked, always holding such sweet expression on his face, which made Kagome smile.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Then I'll walk you home! Is that ok?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"I don't care if he buys you nice things, does his gifts come from the heart? I dont know, but if you were my girl, I'd make it so we'd never be apart"  
  
Houjo and Kagome walked down the street; Houjo stared at her as she talked about what had happened during the day in school, with her friends. He smiled at the sight of the normal Kagome, the happy one, the smiling one.  
  
" '...how can you be with someone that makes your smile fade away? God Higurashi, you might not know this, but your smile is the prettiest one I've ever seen... obviously that person doesn't think the same way, 'cause if he did then he wouldn't do things that made you sad...'" he thought to himself.  
  
"Houjo-kun?" Kagome asked a bit confused, noticing that Houjo seemed to be somewhere else.  
  
"Eh?? Ah!! Hai hai! I'm sorry, I just got a little distracted!" he said while rubbing the back of his head and with a slight blush. Kagome smiled at the sight of this.  
  
"But my love is all I have to give, without you I don't think I could live; I wish I could give the world to you, but love is all I have to give..."  
  
Houjo started staring at the sky as Kagome continued chatting. He was paying attention to her, though he got lost in his own thoughts from time to time.  
  
" 'If you only knew Higurashi... if you only knew...'"  
  
"When you talk does it seem like he's not even listening to a word you say? That's ok babe, just tell me your problems, I'll try my best to kiss them all away..."  
  
"Ne, Higurashi..." Kagome stopped talking and turned towards the boy next to her.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Would you do me a favor and join me for an ice cream? My treat..." said a smiling Houjo as he stared at the now blushing Kagome.  
  
"Eh??...h-hai!..."  
  
After a few minutes, Houjo came back to the bench where Kagome was sitting and handed her a small cup of ice cream.  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Ah! Arigatou Houjo-kun! But you didn't have to pay for me..."  
  
"Nonsense! It's my treat remember? Besides, I'm stealing you from the person you were probably going to meet..."  
  
Kagome was surprised by his answer. Was he talking about Inuyasha? Did he think she was going over to see him?  
  
"Houjo-kun..."  
  
"Daijoubu Higurashi!" His expression turned into a concern one as he contiued. "Listen... I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but I noticed earlier you were upset about something..."  
  
"Upset?"  
  
"Hai... Since you came back to school you've not been yourself, you hardly ever smile when you're with your friends now... Is somethng bothering you?"  
  
"Eh?... well, no... not really..." Kagome drew a sad smile on her face. Houjo just stared at her, watching her every reaction.  
  
"Does he leave when you need him the most? Does his friends get all your time? Baby please, I'm on my knees praying for the day that you'll be mine..."  
  
Houjo could notice Kagome was getting uncomfortable, he had it clear now, it was this guy's fault she had been depressed these past few days.  
  
" '... How can you be with him Higurashi, if he makes you cry then he's not worthy of you... If he cant see you the way I do then he's just a fool... some people are just so lucky and they don't even notice...'" he thought to himself, then he let out a sigh, which made Kagome turn to him.  
  
"You know something Higurashi? I might be getting just too noisy here, but whatever your problem is... I mean, whenever you've got a problem bothering you, you know you can count on me..." He turned to her with a smile. "That's what friends are for, right?"  
  
Kagome was surprised and a little hurt at the same time. Surprised because she never thought Houjo could be so kind; hurt because just now she'd realized the same thing that was happening to her, was happening to him. The person he cared about was in love with someone else. Wasn't that ironic? All this time she'd been so down because of everything that had happened, and yet she didn't realize she was actually doing the same with Houjo.  
  
Then she widened her eyes. She had understood. When it came to love, nothing could be done. You don't choose the person you fall in love with, it just happens. Now that she understood this, she felt more at ease. It wasn't Inuyasha's fault, it wasn't her fault either; this was just the way things were meant to be. Inuyasha loved Kikyo and Kikyo only; just like Kagome herself, she loved Inuyasha and Inuyasha only. Kagome smiled as she glared at Houjo.  
  
"Arigatou... Houjo-kun... demo daijoubu.. everything's all right now... thank you..."  
  
Houjo was a little taken back. He'd never seen her smiling at him like that before. This made him blush a little, but at the same time he felt good.  
  
"Love is all I have to give to you...hey girl I don't want you to cry no more inside; All the money in the world could never add up to the love I have inside... I love you"  
  
Houjo and Kagome reached the stairs to Kagome's house. She took a few steps towards the stairs and then turned around with a smile.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for the ice cream..."  
  
"No problem!"  
  
"Ja ne! see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Ja!..." As Houjo waved at her with a smile on his face, he stared at the running girl going up the stairs to the temple. Then he sighed again.  
  
" 'Maybe you don't see me as more than a friend now... but I hope someday you change your mind... And if you don't, then I hope the person you're in love with realizes what a great person you are...'" and with that, he turned arouns still smiling and walked away. Maybe some day she'll change her mind... maybe someday... she'll be his girl.  
  
Author's Note: Waaaaaaa!!! So??? Did you like it??? I hope you did! And please review it!!!Onegai!!!! please please!!! (*puppy eyes*) ok, that's enough! Ja ne! 


End file.
